


Jon三次推开Damian，第四次他没有

by FirstFive



Category: DCU (Comics), Supersons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFive/pseuds/FirstFive
Summary: Jon三次推开Damian，第四次他没有





	

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄操作，写点甜饼

01：D-13，J-10  
是一个意外。  
Jon愣在原地，等年轻的罗宾狼狈地从水里爬出来后他才局促地上前道歉，说对不起，说不是故意。  
Damian没接话，但那紧皱的眉头和唇角下撇的方式明确表示了他现在的愤怒，Jon讪笑着伸出手想拉他上来，Damian哼了一声自己从爬上了岸。他浑身湿透的模样有点好笑，平时张扬性格的冲天发现在软趴趴的耷拉下来，服帖的趴在他额头上，过长的头发甚至还有些遮住了他的眼睛——哦，眼部。  
Damian没有揭下面具，但Jon猜想那一定不是特别舒适。  
“对不起。”Jon凑近了一些小声地又说了一遍，又一遍，等第三次的时候Damian终于皱巴着一张脸嫌弃地发出标着性的“TT”，Jon这才安心了一点，Damian肯发声，这就是好事。  
他们被自己的父亲们聚在一起像平常那样做什么任务训练，自从有过一次后父亲们仿佛发现了什么消遣他们的方法，乐此不疲地培养他们的合作精神伙伴意识——Damian对此嗤之以鼻。  
这次的训练就是简单的把他们扔在一个林子里一起行动，比起训练更像是把他们捆在一起做一些同龄人之间的社交活动。他们背着帐篷，自己扎起来自己架火堆，然后去河边钓鱼——这太蠢了。  
更蠢的是那个外星犬钓鱼技术太差劲，Damian教了他几次，第四次的时候他终于忍无可忍地攥住氪星人的手腕言传身教。  
好在事实证明他是个好老师，钓起鱼的Jon开心得像是要飞起来。Damian看着他，湛蓝的眼睛像是在发光，他可能是被Jon的眼睛，或者是笑，或者是鱼竿，鱼水，山等等这些东西吸走了注意力，没有意识到他和那个氪星人距离有多近，等到Jon整张脸在他眼前放大的时候，他们似乎都被吓到了。  
Damian反应快，但拥有超能力的外星人比他反应更快，他像女孩子一样尖叫起来，然后Damian感觉天旋地转，紧接着他掉进了湖里。  
认真的？Jon纳森·Kent？  
Damian不开心，不光是Jon的原因，还有他自己的。  
他犯了致命的错误——他降低了自己的防御能力和警惕性。  
Damian生气，越想越气，看到眼前这个外星人就生气，Damian咬着牙，抬脚一踢就把这小子踹进了湖里。  
“噗通！”  
Jon很快从水里窜出来，两眼睛发着红光，瞪着在岸上趾高气扬站着的Damian。  
“扯平了。”Damian说。  
“我都道歉了！”Jon从水里爬起来，现在他也和Damian一样变成了落汤鸡，“我不是故意的！”  
“你当我瞎吗？”Damian也很愤怒，“你愣了有四秒第五秒的反应就是把我拍下水——别狡辩了！除非你有适当的理由这么做。”  
“我——”Jon一时语塞，那个反应来的快去得也快，他们之间的距离近得让他感到……恐慌？而他发誓他只是想让Damian离他远一点。  
“说不出来了吧？”Damian哼了一声，“一报还一报。”  
Jon撇着嘴，拽着他的胳膊又把他甩进湖里。  
接下来，鸡飞狗跳，直到累得不行两个人才决定临时休战，两个人并排趴在火堆边你看看我我看看你，让火把自己浑身上下烤干。  
当然，第二天二人双双发烧被各自父亲批评教育又是另外一回事了。

02：D-17，J-14  
Damian和Jon在一起总会有一场小规模的——人为事故。父亲们对此孜孜不倦的教导软硬皆施都无法让他们坐下来或者静下来只动嘴皮子，或者抛开超能力单纯打架——这是最低容忍度了。到后来父亲们大概是觉得Jon之所以动用超能力对付Damian，可能是因为打不过他，也不知道怎么想的，教Jon武术的担子就落在了Damian身上。  
“为什么是我？”Damian不开心。  
“为什么是他？”Jon也不开心。  
而父亲们给出的答案很明确，“Damian最适合。”“培养你们的伙伴意识。”  
“TT.”Damian咂舌。  
场地在蝙蝠洞，在一个独立，安全的房间里，红太阳抑制着Jon的能力，Damian勾着嘴巴叫他“小屁孩。”  
“我才不是！”Jon冲上去就是一拳。  
Damian稳稳地接住了那个拳头，用腿一扫就把Jon撂个四脚朝天：“再来啊。”  
Jon讨厌死了Damian那张自傲不可一世的脸。  
不过在Damian的指导下Jon确实掌握一些格斗技巧，Damian的指点也很到位，就像Damian父亲Bruce说的那样，他会是个好老师。  
——不过今天的好老师有点怪异了。  
他没穿运动服，反而是修剪得体的西装，头发都打理得整整齐齐，靠在墙壁上戳弄他的手机。Jon到了之后他才抬头看了他一眼说“开始”才脱去他的西装外套。  
领带解开以后扔到一边，随意解了几粒扣子露出了他锁骨，挽起的袖口出现的是一小段结实的手臂。Damian摆开架势，但却优雅得跟什么似的。  
——这个是假的，这一定不是他认识的Damian。  
“你愣着干什么？”Damian皱巴着脸，发出响亮的“TT”。  
好吧可能是真的。  
Jon缓了缓才开始冲上去跟Damian打。但今天的Damian总觉得哪里怪，他比平时更加沉稳，也平时，少了很多恶毒的话语，Damian幽绿的眼睛看着他笑，使Jon感觉浑身都在战栗，Jon感觉心脏漏了几拍，而他很确定自己并不是因为恐惧。  
Damian身上还带着一股香气，Jon很确定Damian不是那种会喷香水的人，至少不是女士香水。  
Jon的走神使他露出破绽，Damian可不会放水，死死地把Jon压制在地上，末了还挑着下巴尖居高临下：“怎么样？乡巴佬？”  
“你使诈！”  
Jon挣扎着，但红太阳的作用下比他年长几岁的Damian力气更大，他稳稳地摁着他的关节，听到Jon的控诉后把眉毛拧成一团，“打不过就找借口，我会使诈吗？”  
“……你身上太香了，呛鼻。”Jon皱着鼻子。  
Damian也歪着头闻了闻，“嗯，她确实有点过了。”  
“‘她’？”  
“我的，女伴。”Damian说，然后他看了看Jon，又扯开嘴角，“怎么了？小屁孩，你都没有小女朋友吗？”  
“小、小女朋、朋友……？”Jon的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红，耳朵尖像是要滴出血来，他用胳膊挡住自己的脸，只露出眼睛来看着Damian，“你……你有了吗？！”  
其实只是宴会上出于礼貌商业等因素邀请跳舞的女性而已，那是Damian跟Bruce去参加无聊的宴会之一，到一半的时候他就掐着点赶回来和Jon进行他们的日常武术训练。Damian的坦白被Jon的红脸蛋硬生生的扼在喉咙里，他俯下身贴近Jon，让他嗅得更清楚，而他也更清楚的看到Jon水蓝色的眼睛。  
“我十七了，Kent。”Damian恶作剧地咧着嘴巴，“她有着一头黑色长发，像宝石一样的眼睛，她是个美人——总有一天你也会有的。”  
Jon眨着眼睛看Damian，对方幽绿的眼睛里倒映着自己的影子，属于女性的香水充斥着他的鼻腔，他突然感觉愤怒，有感觉胸腔胃部拧巴在一起一样，就是——怪异，和难受。  
“你，你喜欢她？”  
Damian看着Jon，轻轻地哼了一声。  
这就是承认了。  
Jon皱着眉，张开胳膊把Damian推到一边，“我回去了。”  
氪星小子跑得很快，Damian也没有阻拦，他坐在地上侧着鼻子闻了闻，觉得那味道刺鼻至极。

03：D-20，J-17  
“很适合嘛。”Damian推了推架在鼻梁上的墨镜看着被任务所迫不得已戴上假发穿上女装的Jon。  
“一点都不适合。”Jon不断地伸手撩动搭在后背上的黑色假发，“你最好速战速决，”  
“放心，放心。” Damian绕到Jon背后为他把假发捋顺，又检查了一下背后的拉链有没有拉好，“听着，任务挺简单的，我们只要装作情侣的样子进去转一圈找到我们要的人就可以了，这个人非常重要，你要先跟我说，知道吗？”  
Jon点点头，顿了片刻又看向Damian，“你为什么不找个女性？”  
“哪位女性有氪星人方便？”Damian耸耸肩，伸出胳膊示意Jon挽住自己。  
“还有——你下次找我帮忙的时候能不能不要总是绑架我？”  
“我尽量。”Damian哼了一声，“来吧，Miss Ken。”  
Jon撇撇嘴，“这名字真难听。”  
“适合你。”  
“闭嘴。”  
这是一个男男女女聚集的舞池，他们追踪的人就混在这场地中。Damian带着Jon贴墙角站着，像情侣那样亲昵的靠在一起——而他们旁边不远处有对儿情侣像他们一样离开舞池贴在墙上接吻。  
Damian转了个身将自己面对Jon，完完全全挡住了那对情侣，“我开始有点后悔带你来这里了。”  
“为什么？”Jon正认真搜索每一处可藏身处和每一个人，全然没有注意到身边发生了什么事。  
“没什么。”Damian侧头看了眼身后，“TT，快点，不想看他们现场。”  
他们在墙根站了一会儿，更多的情侣从舞池出来做同样的事，Damian挡了右边挡左边，最后皱巴着脸撇着嘴用胳膊一边一个挡住Jon可能会看到的地方。  
身后是墙，身前是Damian。Jon不懂Damian为什么这么做，但他清楚地听到自己的心脏不可抑制地在胸腔狂跳，他努力让自己的注意力保持在追踪的犯人身上，但看得越多，他就越明白是怎么回事，最后他把视线移动到Damian脸上，他看到墨镜下那双熟悉的幽绿眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着他。  
“找到了？”Damian问，他的声音听起来和平常不一样，更低，更……性感，“或许，可能，找不到也没关系——”  
Damian向他靠近，Jon感觉自己该死的超能力此时此刻被最大化，把关于Damian的所有信息全部吸收进他的大脑中，把他搅得昏昏沉沉，身上的沐浴露，发蜡，温度——等等等等。  
Jon的心脏声震耳欲聋，他捏着拳头，眼睛也不知道该放哪里随意乱瞟，直到他捕捉到熟悉脸。  
“找到了！”Jon叫了起来，近乎破音，他推开了Damian，等Damian再反应过来的时候，Jon已经冲上去把目标人物制服。  
Damian推了推墨镜，整理自己的衣领。  
这真不是个好地方。

04：D-23，J-20  
如何对待一个喝醉了的氪星人，这是个问题。  
Damian把Jon扔到自己安全屋的沙发上，用脚把他往里踹了踹，一屁股坐在他旁边叹了口气。  
今天是Jon的生日，20岁生日。氪星小子在浪了一整天后才在晚上想起来他这位认识十年的朋友，从大都会晃晃悠悠飞过到韦恩庄园来找他，敲开他的卧室窗户要找他喝酒。  
Damian哼了一声，Jon就笑嘻嘻地拉着他的手带着他离开了庄园，晃晃悠悠找了一家酒吧，拉着他簌簌叨叨的说些有的没的。  
Jon说的很多话Damian是都没有入耳的，他一会儿还要夜巡，他保持自己的理智，计算着时间，然后盯着眼前的氪星人以防止他耍什么酒疯从眼睛里冒出来红光。  
但事实上Jon乖得很，他喝困了就爬在桌子上看他，水蓝的眼睛盯着他看，说，“Damian，你真好看。”  
“TT.”Damian皱巴着脸。  
“我今天，突然，想了很多，想到我们的小时候，一直到现在。”Jon打了个嗝，“我超级讨厌你——”  
Damian哼了一声，不可否认地想用氪石砸他脑袋。  
“那是刚见面的时候——嗝，后来就发现，你，你，特别——好。”Jon摆着一张人畜无害的笑脸，“然后我越来越喜欢你——”  
Damian准备摔杯子，他有没有说过他其实挺讨厌人说醉话的？如果没有的话，好，现在他很讨厌Jon说这些醉话。  
Jon看着他笑，伸出手扯他的衣角，“Damian”“Damian”地叫，甚至叫了“Dami”。Damian感觉毛骨悚然，然后Jon就睡着了。  
再之后Damian沉默地把这个喝醉的氪星人带回自己的安全屋，扔在沙发上——就是现在。Damian脑子里满满的都是Jon笑着看他，叫他名字，说喜欢他。  
操。  
Damian抬手揍了Jon一下，力气很大，但Jon没什么反应，当然了，毕竟他是钢铁之躯。Damian又揍了一拳，Jon这才迷迷糊糊地醒过来，眼睛无神地转了转，当看到Damian的时候又不由自主地笑起来：“Damian。”  
操。  
Damian拍拍他的脸，看了下时间，还有半个小时他就要去夜巡，而在这之前，他要做一件目前为止比夜巡更重要的事：“Kent，清醒了吗？”  
氪星人的好处之一就是不会醉太长时间。Jon脑子有点混沌，但他还是点点头，不明白他想做什么。  
Damian沉默了一会儿，说：“生日快乐。”  
然后他遮住了Jon的眼睛，小心翼翼地把唇送了上去。轻轻地，仅仅是贴了一下——然后Damian没由来得感到一丝恐惧，他会不会误解了Jon的“喜欢”？于是他又开始希望Jon像之前很多次那样，推开他，把他推到湖里，或者什么地方，明确的拒绝他。  
只要这一次，Jon推开他，他发誓，他再也不会靠近Jon。  
Damian等待着，甚至感觉自己在颤抖。  
不知道过了多久，Damian才看到Jon翘起嘴角，他甚至伸手袍住了他：“Damian，Damian，Damian——”  
Jon碟碟不休地叫着他的名字，双手也越抱越紧。这时候Damian反而愤怒起来，他低下头啃咬Jon的唇，阻止他用充满喜悦的声音叫他的名字。  
“闭嘴。”Damian顿了顿又加了个字，“Jon。”


End file.
